Frienemies
by trish.brides
Summary: Friends or enemies? Ginny Weasley wants revenge. Draco Malfoy wants to prove he can get any girl he wants. What happens if they accidentally cross the line between enemies and friends? Post HBP. DM/GW/BZ Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all! This is my first ever FanFic! It takes place after the 6th book. Voldemort is gone; defeated over the summer between Harry's 6th and 7th year. And a special thanks to Maley422 for being my devoted and loyal editor, (so blame her if there are mistakes) Please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters belong to JKR.

_This is so completely unfair!_, she thought to herself as she walked bitterly down the dark corridors, _Snape knows I have things to do, IMPORTANT, things!_

Ginny Weasley stopped at the doors to the dungeon classroom she loathed so much. Taking a deep breathe, she composed herself. _It's just one lousy detention, Gin. _She closes her eyes, _just go in and get it over with._

With much effort and another deep, claming breath, Ginny swung open a heavy wooden door. The undeniable smell of old Potions with that little hint of, what Ginny believed could only be the smell of the excess grease Snape always had dripping from his shaggy hair, rushed at her, triggering even more loathing of the room.

"Look at her, mate, just standing there. Dumb as a doorknob, that one!" Ginny snapped open her eyes to see a smirking Draco Malfoy sitting at the large desk in the front of the room that normally would be occupied by the Head of Slytherin.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" barked Ginny. She gave him a disgusted glower. _What the hell is that git doing here?_

"Now, now Weaselette," said Malfoy, folding his arms, with his infamous smirk plastered on his lips, "is that any way to talk to your superiors?"

_Superiors?_ _Who does he think he is… Snape? _Ginny snorts, "You may be a year older, Malfoy, but you'll never be superior!" Without looking to see the boy's reaction, she marched towards her usual desk, near the large bookcase in the back of the room.

"I'd watch that tongue of yours, Weasley, it could get you into trouble," warned the pale-haired Slytherin. Ginny looked up just in time to see him give a wink to the boy Ginny had not noticed was sitting in front of Malfoy in one of the front desks "But then again, I usually like them feisty!" Blaise Zabini chuckled and gave Malfoy a knowing wink accompanied by his trademark grin.

Ginny chose to ignore his comment, rolled her eyes, and sighed, "This little battle of wits is a riot and all, but do either of you two morons know where Professor Snape is?"

"Keep your knickers on Weasley, he'll be here," grunted Malfoy, letting slip a slightly devilish smirk at the reference to the girl's undergarments.

After a silence that seemed to be weighed down by the mutual dislike of the three room's occupants, Ginny heard the large wooden doors behind her open, and to her detest, saw the greasy haired, Potions professor enter the room.

"Off my desk, Malfoy, this is not a lounge." Draco, looking some what disappointed at his Head of House's indifference to him, jumped down off his perch and settle into the seat adjacent Blaise. 

Snape strode to his desk and turned to face the room. "Needless to say," began Snape," this is detention, and being such, you will complete this Potion assignment in silence." Snape sent a warning look at the lonesome Gryffindor, "If I hear so much as a sniffle come from you, you will be joining me, right here this time tomorrow as well." Ginny had to bit her lip to keep the insults she so desperately wanted to scream from pouring out of her mouth. She did not want to spend any more time in the room then necessary.

The rest of the hour was spent in complete silence, much to Ginny satisfaction, for she had no interest in hearing more degrading comments from Malfoy. Ginny gazed into her cauldron, noticing the light aroma of amber and the thick sliver fog that was hovering inside. It was finished, _Thank Merlin!_

Ginny bottled the contents of her cauldron into a small, glass vile. After performing a quick cleaning charm and packing up her things, she made her way to Snape's desk. 

As if he knew she would say something, Snape looked up and muttered, "No need for pleasantries, Weasley. Set it down and you are free to go."

"Yes, _sir_," Ginny said, forcing the last word through greeted teeth.

Ginny glanced at her watch. Half past eight. _Great, now I've missed dinner._ She turn on heal and walked out of the room. 

It was several minutes before she realized that the two Slytherin boys were behind her. She tried walking faster to put distance between them but found that they determinedly kept her pace.

To the boys' surprise, Ginny suddenly stop dead in her tracks as she whirled around to face them.

"Quit following me, you bloody creeps!" snapped Ginny, as the boys stumbled in the attempt to stop before they collided with the now red faced girl. 

"What the bloody hell is your problem, She-Weasel?" said Draco as he tried to find his balance. 

"And, for your information, we're not following you. There is only one hallway out of this dungeon, Weasley." 

Blaise spoke with a certain arrogant but indifferent tone that, for a moment, rendered Ginny speechless. This was the first time she had ever heard the boy speak. They had been in the Slug-Club together last year but never had he spoken a single word to anyone, at least not to her knowledge. She found that it sounded pleasant, unlike Malfoy's voice which sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard to her. 

_Whoa, did you just imply that you enjoyed something about a Slytherin? _Ginny silently scolded herself for that lapse in judgment.

She figured she had to have been making a confused looking face because she felt Draco's voice sounded a bit too much like he was giving a lecture, "You see Weaselette, this hallway," pointing up and down the large, empty corridor, "goes from Snape's office to that stairway, where I snogged a pretty little fifth-year Ravenclaw not three hours ago."

Blaise let out a snicker at Draco's brashness. Ginny, however made a gagging sound before she spun on her spot and stormed off down the hall. _Why any self respecting girl would let any part of Draco Malfoy touch her is beyond me_, thought Ginny.

After the redhead had gone out of sight up the stairs, Blaise turned to his long-time friend, "What was that all about?"

"What?" Draco questioned, unaware that he had continued to stare at the spot on the stairs where Ginny had long since disappeared from. 

"Drake, you've got to get over this crush thing you've got on the She-Weasel," Blaise stated as he made his way down the hall. 

Draco felt as though his jaw was going to literally hit the floor, _Where the hell did that come from?_

"E-Excuse me?" Draco stuttered as he tried to catch up to his best friend who had begun walking swiftly up the corridor.

"You heard me," the olive-skinned boy turned to Draco looking thoroughly peeved, "this thing, this attraction or whatever you have for her, it's really got to stop. You're a Slytherin!" Blaise paused, shaking his head in disbelief. Before walking away he added, hotly, "Hell, you're a bloody _Malfoy_, for Merlin's sake!"

Draco was stunned. He had never heard Blaise sound so disappointed, and rather angry, at him like this before. Draco called out, "I don't know who you've been talking to mate, but I DO NOT fancy that little slimy blood-traitor!"

Blaise halted and rolled his eyes. Speaking in a dismissive tone, he argued, "_Right_, that's why whenever you're around her you feel the need to throw insults, and then proceed to inform her of some random hookup you had," he paused, "only to end up watching her, with lust in your eyes, as she practically runs away from you in disgust!" 

Noticing the expression of utter disbelief in his eyes, Blaise patted Draco on the shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry mate, it's not _that_ obvious, I'm just incredibly perceptive. Besides," Blaise gave one last meaningful look at his best friend, sighed and added, "she looks like she'd be a firecracker in bed! I wouldn't mind taking her for a spin," and continued walking.

Draco could not move, he could not even speak. He couldn't fathom what caused his friend's outburst. _I don't really look at her with "lust in my eyes" do I? No! No, I don't because I could never think of a Gryffindor as anything more then a worthless, self-righteous git who is a waste of magic._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter number 2! Please review! (Thanks Maley)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters belong to JKR.

Ginny finally arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady and uttered, "Blackbird," to the woman in the frame. The portrait swung open revealing the entrance to Gryffindor Common Room.

The crimson room was alive with students, enjoying some down time before bed. The room was a perfect place to sit and relax, to talk with friends, and to study. In the middle of the large, spacious room were study areas. There were multiple cushiony arm chairs, adorning Gryffindor's signature color palette of crimson and gold, accompanied by several glowing lamps. Down the length of the walls, there were three fireplaces, one large one on the right wall and two smaller ones on the left, surrounded by plush sofas, armchairs, and love seats, which were currently occupied by groups of chattering students.

This was Ginny favorite place in the whole castle. It was warm and cozy. She always felt at ease walking into it, like her problems were lifted away with her very first step through the portrait hole.

Ginny scanned the room until her eyes landed on three seventh years sitting at the far end of the room, in front of one of the smaller fireplaces. She made her way over to them, stopping only to say hello to her friend Colin, who was sitting in a chair reading.

Ginny plopped down next to the bushy haired brunette sitting on the loveseat. 

"How was detention?" Hermione Granger was said to be the "smartest witch of her age" and Ginny couldn't help but agree. She always seemed to know things without having to be told directly.

Ignoring the puzzled looks she was getting from the other two boys sitting by the fire, she answered, "Oh, you know, a barrel of laughs."

"_Detention?_" blurted out both boys in unison. Ginny found it quite annoying how her brother, Ron, and her ex- boyfriend, Harry, were always doing that. _Do they share a brain or something? _she thought.

Ginny scowled at them but answered anyway, "I was talking to Colin in Potions and Snape overreacted."

All the reasons why Ginny was mad began flooding into her brain at that very moment. How Snape had been completely unreasonable, _If it were two Slytherins talking he wouldn't have cared,_ she thought, _and then there was Malfoy_. 

She turned towards the Golden Trio, placing one leg under her while she allowed the other to dangle off the cushion, "Malfoy was there too, with that Blaise Zabini guy from Slug Club." 

Both Hermione and Harry nodded in understanding, but Ron spat out, "if you lot are going to talk about that stupid club again, I'm leaving!" Clearly Ron was still bitter about being left out of the prestigious club to which all his friends had been invited, except him.

"Oh calm down," Ginny said, having noticed the rouge flaring in her brother's cheeks," I only meant… oh, never mind, anyway…" She proceeded to explain to them her hour in the dungeons, including what had happened between her and Malfoy after she left Snape's room.

"Eww. He said that?" Hermione looked as though she just smelled something that would put Hagrid's cabin to shame.

"Yeah, gross right? Like I wanted to know that much about his personal life!" Ginny said, shaking her head.

"That git is beyond foul. I've had enough of him acting as though he owns this whole bloody school." Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have always been mortal enemies from their very first day at Hogwarts. Ginny always thought that Malfoy was embarrassed that Harry wanted nothing to do with him, so that's why he insisted on embarrassing Harry every chance he got.

"One of these days I'm going to—" Harry was cut off by Hermione's reprimanding voice.

"You'll do no such thing, Harry Potter. I am Head Girl, and I can't sit here and listen to you plotting to harm another student," Hermione said, then quickly adding, "even if it is Malfoy," at the look of betrayal on her three best friends' faces.

"Well, I think Harry should be allowed to use Malfoy as target practice, for all times he's saved this school," said Ron.

Harry and Ginny chuckled as Hermione began arguing with Ron over what were appropriate payments for Harry's contributions to the wizarding community. 

Watching this scene in front of her reminded Ginny of the good times the four of them had last year. Before the final battle, before all the deths, when they were all just kids. 

She remembered Ron and Hermione forever bickering about anything and everything that came to mind, and her and Harry forced to sit next to them and wait until they finished.

Her and Harry had gotten close last year, and Ginny was sure it was partly due to times like this, when she felt that Harry was the only one who understood her. 

They never needed to say anything, mere looks told her everything he was thinking, like _Oh, Merlin, here we go again,_ and, _I wish they would just admit they're in love already and save us all the agony._

She had to admit, that Harry breaking up with her at the end of last year was hard for her to understand. She knew that he was right when he told her that it was for the better. Voldemort would have stopped at nothing to bring Harry down, including killing off those closest to him.

But after that summer she acted as though she was completely supportive of the idea, even if she spent most the days leading up to her sixth year, crying.

_This year_, Ginny thought, _I'm turning over new leaf! No more waiting around for the Boy Who Doesn't Know What He Wants to come around._

"That ferret deserves a taste of his own medicine, that's all I'm saying," and with that, Ron ended another epic battle of words. Hermione simply shrugged and went back to her novel she had been reading prior to Ginny joining them.

_A taste of his own medicine,_ It was as though a light bulb had just gone on in Ginny's head,_ that's it! I'm going to give Draco Malfoy a taste of his own medicine._

Ginny sat up for hours in her four-poster that night, deciding how she was going to get back at Malfoy for the years of torment of not only her but all her friends and family. Her mind wandered through possibilities but everything she thought seemed to be too obvious and with one of her best friend's being Head Girl, she wasn't sure she could get away with things like an enlarging potion being spilled on certain parts of his anatomy.

She realized she had to be subtle and sneaky, much like Malfoy himself. _What would really get to Malfoy, I mean REALLY piss him off?_ Ginny thought.

Suddenly she was struck with a brilliant idea, _Oh, that's good, Gin! He'll never expect it and boy will he furious!_

She had thought of just one thing, one thing that would throw Malfoy for a loop, one thing that would definitely get his attention but not anyone else's…

_Blaise._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3! Let me know what you think! (Maley, you know I'd lost with out your skills)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters belong to JKR.

Draco was standing at the entrance to his Common Room, searching for the boy who had sped off after accusing him of fancying a Gryffindor.

He looked past the rows of black leather arm chairs lined up in the center of the dark, stone room, past the first years huddled in the corner trying to figure out how to get rid of the pustules appearing all over there bodies, _looks like they annoyed the wrong person,_ Draco thought. 

He finally found who he was looking for. Sitting in front of the fireplace just outside the door to the boys dormitories, sat Blaise. As Draco drew nearer, he realized that Blaise was not alone.

Joining Blaise in the circle of squared furniture was Draco's other two closest housemates, Crabbe and Goyle. And sitting on the small love seat directly in front of Blaise was someone Draco had no desire to see right then, Pansy Parkinson.

He and Pansy had a fling in their sixth year, but Draco always saw her as more of sex toy then anything else. He thought she was rather ugly, and reminded him much of one of those Muggle dogs with the squishy faces and big bug eyes.

Draco walked up behind where Blaise sat and noticed that they were all laughing. _Damn, he's told them,_ Draco thought. 

He swallowed hard, and said, "What's so funny?" in what he hoped was a nonchalant sort of way.

At realizing Draco had joined them, Pansy moved over in her chair and beckoned Draco to come sit next to her.

Ignoring the obvious gestures Pansy was giving him, the fair haired Slytherin decided to stay right where he was.

Blaise explained to Draco that Theodore Nott, a fellow Slytherin seventh year, caused commotion in Professor McGonagall class when he turned his wooden spoon into a Muggle pellet gun instead of the goblet the class was instructed to produce.

"She had no idea what he did and was completely baffled when tiny balls started hitting all of the Gryffindors in the room, including her!" Blaise finished and the group burst out in laughter once more.

Draco didn't particularly like Nott, but he had to admit that the boy was clever.

Draco released a tiny sigh of relief that Blaise had not told everyone what had happened on the way back from Professor Snape's classroom.

At that moment Blaise looked at Draco and let slip a mischievous smirk that rivaled his own trademark one.

"Relieved are you, Drake?" Blaise was speaking in hushed tones but the Common Room was quiet enough that he was still considerable audible to the rest of the group.

Draco just glared at Blaise, _he's too smart for his own good._

"Relieved about what?" asked Pansy.

"Oh, Draco was just worried we were laughing about him and the She-Weasel," Blaise said keeping his eyes firmly on the scowling boy standing to his right.

"You still hung up on her Malfoy?" laughed Gregory Goyle giving an elbow in the ribs to Vincent Crabbe who was sharing the coach with him.

_Was everyone going insane all of the sudden?_ For the second time in one night, Draco had to pick his jaw up off the floor.

With a loud whimper, Pansy shot up, crossed her arms and stormed away from the fireplace, muttering something Draco thought sounded like "stupid slut." _Well, at least that got her to leave_. But that small amusement he got from Pansy little temper tantrum disappeared when he noticed his friends doubling over in laughter.

"Shut up! I DON'T like the stupid girl, alright? I enjoy making her, and every one of those stupid Gryffindor gits', lives miserable, that's it! So just drop it!" Draco was furious. 

"And you," Draco added glaring at Blaise, "you're the one who said you wanted to shag her, not me!"

Blaise flashed his notorious grin. "I merely noted that she looked like she would be fun to go a couple rounds with. I like girls with a little spice!"

"She's the perfect size to throw around. Mind if I have a go at her when you're done Malfoy?" said Goyle with a horny grin on his pudgy face.

"Fuck off Goyle!" Draco barked, "And that goes double for you, you git!" he added with a look of hatred at his best friend.

Blaise, however, smiled at him as he rose from his seat, and padded him on the shoulder, and said, "It's not like she'll ever go for us anyway, mate. I think she's more into whiny do-gooders." He winked at Draco and got up from his chair and left the room.

Draco was up most of the night. Why had he gotten so mad? Why had he got so defensive?

He hated letting people see his emotions. His father had instilled in him from an early age that showing any emotions was a sign of weakness, and Malfoy's were any but weak.

He also thought about Blaise's final words, _it's not like she'll ever go for us anyway._ What did he mean by that? He had no desire to be with a Gryffindor, but if he did, he was positive he could have any one of them he wanted. 

Draco was well aware of his reputation as the Slytherin Sex God, and he had spent much time over the last few years making sure that reputation stayed in tact. No girl had ever turned him down and he had been with a _lot _girls.

Draco sat thinking about this for a moment. Blaise was only being a git to Draco to amuse himself. Draco knew that was his personality but still…

_I'll show him_, he thought, _Draco Malfoy can get any girl he wants, including Potter's girlfriend._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter 4! Sorry it took so long, but life got interesting. Two more chapters are outlined and should be written/posted soon!

Disclaimer: Still not Jo, promise!

The large oak doors were opened wide, allowing a slight breeze to swirl about the Hall. The fall had been a rather warm one. Many professors even opting to teach beyond the stone walls of the Castle. Southern grounds of the school, which harbored its infamous grand lake, dwarfed only by the majestic fortress perched high on the cliff, became a refuge from the temperate weather for students before, between, and after lectures. Serene afternoons and tranquil nights, seemed only to promote lethargy; for all knew autumnal warmth will surrender itself to a rapidly approaching harsh winter.

Students occupied the four long tables situated beneath an enchanted sky of feathery clouds sprinkled on a sunset canvas. Interspersed candles floated above the chattering heads, showering ominous light throughout the chamber. A dull roar could be heard, signaling the conclusion of another satisfying dinner.

_She's wearing that red top again. The one that dips low in the front. Too bad she's wearing a scarf, can't see anything._ His eyes flittered back to his half eaten plate. Peas and potatoes to the left, steak to the right. His fork indifferently poked the now cold meat. His nose screwed up to form a most unpleasant look. Glancing around, he noticed many of his comrades had finished off the desserts, leaving only lemon tarts and chocolate biscuits left on the display dishes. Disappointed, he returned his stare to the next table over.

He'd found out quite a bit about the girl in the last several weeks. She was a Chaser on her House team, as well as an alternate Seeker. She had an ardor for the color green, frequently displaying it in her casual attire. She read a lot, though not always recreationally. Many times he had watched her lying out in the grass with text books spread about her, notes laid forgotten on her chest, as she napped in the sun. _She spends most her free time outside_, he realized. Animals loved her, and she likewise. Art was a primary interest, mainly drawings. She drew everything from scenery to people to indistinct shapes of which Draco could not make heads or tails of.

She was very popular he came to notice as well. She had friends in most every year. She was kind, polite, and talkative. _She chatters more than Pans_, he thought, _though she's hardly as annoying_. However, she could not be bothered with gossip or other trite matters when she was busy or otherwise distracted. She was mostly level-headed save times where she definitely could have challenged the Weasel King for his crown when provoked. She did not get that ugly beat red, but she could flush with the best of them. He could not help but notice her physical attributes as well. She was an attractive girl, by normal standards. She could not hold a candle to the great beauties of Hogwarts, like Daphne and Cho Chang, in his view, but she had that subtle grace and allure that made boys tight in the pants. _She has a great rack, nice round hips, and tight bum._ Draco hung his head.

He did not like that he had started to notice all the little things that make up Ginny Weasley. He'd even taken the initiative to find out her real name. _She won't fall for you if all you can call her is She-Weasel, _he remembered thinking. It became second nature for him to search out her flaming hair when he was in crowded areas. A few times he mistook the fringe belonging to her hideous brother for hers. Nothing angered him more.

Her brother. _That colossal waste of perfectly good magic._ And Potter. Gods he hated that he could not escape them. She was always gabbing with the mudblood and darting googly eyes at the Boy Wonder. If it was not for the plan, he'd have resigned to avoid that lot of the rest of time.

The plan. The plan to seduce the littlest Weasel. He had everything necessary to make any woman swoon. Regal features, a chiseled body, more money than God, and not to mention irresistible charm and sex appeal. He prided himself on his ability it bat his eyelashes at anything in a skirt and have her in his bed that very same night. Or within the hour, as some particular encounters proved. But he realized, all too quickly that she was not just any girl. She had morals and standards and rubbish like that, that would make this task a challenge even for The Slytherin Sex God.

He sighed. Pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, he pondered his predicament.

He needed to prove to Zabini that he could get any girl he wanted. No exceptions. Not even self-righteous Gryffindor princesses. But she was not the seducible type. She valued commitment and passion and…love.

Love.

He released an audible groan.

That was it. He had to get her to truly fall for him. It was the only way to win her affections. She was too smart for lust, though he did not completely rule out working his experience to his advantage. The only trouble was Draco had never been in love. He didn't know the first thing about it, or how to make her feel it. But he sure as hell was not going to run from a challenge. He was Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy did not back down from a challenge. If love is what it took to prove he could bed any witch, then God help him, love is what she was going to get. Mushy notes, adoring glances, chaste touches… love.

At his friend's second groan, Blaise looked up from his book. His eyebrows pulled together. Draco had been acting strange for weeks now. He was never in the common room until after nightfall, he rarely ate anything other than bread at meals, and now he was clearly having a mental breakdown in full view of about half the Slytherin House.

Blaise shot warning glares at the two 4th year boys staring curiously at Draco from across the table. Rolling his eyes at their rude gestures back to him, he waited until they had turned back toward the girls on their right, before leaning his head in and whispering sarcastically, "Bad day?"

Draco snapped out of his nauseating thoughts and looked at his best friend.

"No," he said training his gaze back to her table," but I have a feeling it will be soon enough."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Chapter 5! Bare with me, the good parts are coming! Review!

Disclaimer: Me? JKR? Pssh.. please!

The room was far too quiet. The small redhead turned over to her side, readjusting her pillow. After several minutes lying still, she flopped back on to her back with a huff. It was no use. She could not sleep.

She had always been one of those people who could not shut their brains off at night. She kept thinking of lectures she was doing poorly in, homework she hadn't completed, new Quidditch maneuvers she wanted to try, and a bunch of other random thoughts that she could not silence.

She sat up, abruptly. She drew the hangings of her four-poster and glanced around the room in the darkness.

5 beds, 4 heaters, 3 windows, 2 birthday cards on Sandy's desk, 1… far too boring room.

Falling back onto her pillow, she sighed. Counting things used to always get her to fall asleep.

_Guess things change,_ she thought crossly.

All evening she had been relaxing in the Common Room. She read a bit of a novel Hermione had lent her, played a quick game of chess with Ron, (quick because she lost within the first 10 minutes), and spent the rest of her night happily talking to Joanne.

Joanne was the first person she had confided in about her plot to get back at Malfoy. She knew the brunette had her own personal vendetta against the Slytherin.

During his 5th year, Malfoy had "dated" her sister Genevieve. Needless to say, it ended with none to pleasant an outcome. Joanne had told Ginny that Gen found out Malfoy was sleeping around on her, so she confronted him, and of course he had the bullocks admit it. Ginny remembered Gen was heart-broken, but she honestly could not understand why.

Everyone knew Draco Malfoy was scum. In fact, he was the scummiest scum there was. Jo and Ginny came to the conclusion that you only "dated" Draco Malfoy if you wanted no-strings attached sex. Any other hopes were soon laid to waste by his arrogance and outrageously inflated ego.

Jo excitedly agreed that something had to be done. So for weeks, they had been spying on the Slytherin's best friend, Blaise Zabini.

They determined the best way to get to Draco was through his ego, and what better ego hit is there than to watch his best mate get a girl he can't?

Now there were two problems with their idea. These two problems had kept Ginny up many a night prior.

One, Ginny was not sure she could even get Zabini to take the bait.

Two, She was not sure that Draco would actually get jealous, angry, offended, or any other range of emotions that would thoroughly satisfy Ginny. She figured he had to be attracted to her. She was always catching him watching her. He seemed to be everywhere she was anymore. It could be coincidence but she highly doubted it. But did that mean he wanted her?

_Of course it doesn't_. Ginny rolled her eyes.

She knew this was the best, if not only, shot she had. She convinced herself to have faith in his arrogance, and that if Zabini showed interest in her, that he would too, if only out of his competitive spirit.

This brought her back to her four-poster. She stared up at the canopy.

_Would Zabini go for it?_ _Could she flirt her way within range of her target?_

The plan started to formulate in her head. Blaise was smart. _Too smart_, she thought to herself. He would notice right away if she was fake. She needed this to be real. She needed him to trust her, believe her sincerity. _But how?_

She rifled through her knowledge of the striking Italian. It would not be hard for her to act interested in him because, save for Malfoy himself, Zabini was the best looking boy at Hogwarts. Though that was where the similarities ended.

Zabini was relatively kind, for a Slytherin. He did not make fun of others like most his cronies did. He actually seemed to smile quite a bit more than his friends.

_Gorgeous smile_, Ginny thought with one of her own slowly creeping up her lips.

The boy was charming, witty, and unapologetically straightforward. He was smart; Ginny believed even rivaling Hermione's status of 'smartest person ever'. He enjoyed reading and spent most his time in the library lounging with his novels. Ginny noticed he did enjoy sports, though, religiously attending every Slytherin Quidditch match. She remembered seeing him practice with Malfoy and Flint a few years back, playing Beater for them. But he seemed none too interested in actually playing fulltime for his House.

Curiously, Jo had found out that Zabini had no previous girlfriends. Both girls had stealthy tried to find out about his love life, but as it turned out, he did not have one.

Ginny did not understand this, at all. He was handsome, smart, funny, honest… what else could a girl ask for? She concluded that perhaps he was single by choice. He seemed, to her, the type with high standards and low tolerance for immature twats.

Ginny was sure Joanne had started to fancy the olive-skinned boy after she told her that theory. The girl could not keep her eyes off him in The Great Hall since.

_Maybe I shouldn't tell Jo anymore about my plan. I don't want distractions or complications._ She nodded her head resolutely.

Zabini was a curious creature indeed. But she figured all she had to do was be genuine and his natural goodness would propel him into her arms. Well, into her plan anyway.

Now the question is… how does she get in?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Chapter 6! This chapter was originally on the end of Ch5 but my editor requested it to be seperate. Maley knows best! :)

Disclaimer: I'm sure JKR's editors wouldn't tell her to split a chapter. So clearly I'm not her.

The first Quidditch match of the season had finally arrived.

Slytherin versus Hufflepuff. Snake versus Badger. Yellow versus Green. Fat Friar versus Bloody Baron.

Excitement was everywhere throughout the Castle. Even those who were not interested in the sport felt energized at the idea of spending an afternoon outside watching friends and foes battle for the Cup.

Draco had been ready all week. There was no place in the world he'd rather be then on a broomstick. Flying was his escape. He had been flying since birth, practically, and playing Quidditch just as long. He loved the game. The energy, the excitement; there was nothing like it. He played Seeker for is House for six seasons now. He liked playing Keeper and Chaser, but his biggest rival was Potter, so he put all he had into Seeking. Though to Draco's chagrin, Potter won more matches and caught more Snitches then he, but otherwise they had almost equal talent for the position.

_Potter just hogs all the bloody luck in the world, _he had thought on more than one occasion.

But today was another story. Today, Potter was not playing.

Draco felt exhilarated at the thought of eminent victory. He usually avoided everything and everyone on game days, but right now, nothing and no one could ruin his good mood.

He sauntered up to his group of cohorts that were meandering outside the Entrance Hall. They were waiting, relishing in the sun before they headed down to the pitch.

"Come on you slugs! You'll never get seats if you don't move your arses!"

Blaise chuckled. "Excited, are we, Draco?"

"Bet your 50 galleon trainers, I am! It's a beautiful day," he closed his eyes and lifted his face to the sky, content, "light breeze, no ruddy sun to blind me, and best of all," lowering his head to smirk at his best friend, "no bloody PotHead to steal all my glory!"

All six of them laughed heartily. No one liked losing to Gryffindor. In fact, many threats against the Golden Boy's life had been made through the years, which somehow got thwarted before any actual harm came to the boy hero. _One of these days_, Draco mused, _it's only a matter of time. Count your blessings Scarhead._

The game got underway at exactly 5 minutes to 5.

Right off the bat, Hufflepuff's centre Chaser sent the Quaffle through the tallest hoop, earning them a 10-0 lead.

Slytherin retaliated with two consecutive goals bringing the score to 20-10.

Ginny found the first match of the year to be an exciting one. She, of course, desperately wanted Slytherin to lose but had to admit, their skills made the matches more interesting. She could not stand Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw games. They went on forever, and never reached scores over 50 points, typically, before the Snitch was finally caught by one team or the other.

This was a whole other, for lack of a better word, ball game. Slytherin was now up 140-100, and Malfoy looked as though he caught sight of the elusive golden Snitch. He was diving and weaving rapidly with Edwin Taylor, the Hufflepuff Seeker, trailing miserably behind him.

_Poor Edwin_ Ginny thought. After Cedric… well, their team was never able to hold a talented Seeker.

Ginny followed the blonde then looked on ahead of him to the target of her wrath. _You can see his arrogance even from all the way down here,_ she mused as she shook her head disapprovingly.

Just then she remembered her plan. She pealed her eyes away from the Seekers and searched the stands directly opposite to her. Most were Slytherins, with a spattering of Ravenclaws that filled the rows.

_Where is he?_

"Goal, Slytherin! That brings the score to Slytherin 150, Hufflepuff 100," boomed the voice of Professor McGonagall.

_Well, now I can't see anything! _

_Oh sit down, it's one bloody goal._

'_S about time! Like you gits have never scored before! Sheesh!_

She focused back on the rows of green clad students.

_Well there's Parkinson and Nott… ew what's she doing? Gross! Get your tongue out of there! You don't know where it's been! _She shuttered at the sight of the pug-faced girl playing tonsil hockey with the rabbity boy.

_No Zabini. Oh where is he? He always comes to matches!_

"Goal, Hufflepuff! It's now 150-110! Tip top, Badgers!"

Suddenly, Ginny's attention was caught by a sole person's movement among the otherwise motionless Slytherin cheering section. A bloke in a black fitted shirt, dark washed jeans, and curly black hair was clapping for the Hufflepuff goal.

Ginny just stared. Then smiled. She could not believe her eyes. Zabini was clapping… for the other team!

She wondered if he realized he was the only one doing so, for his attention was clearly on the book in his right hand. But as soon as she thought it, he glanced up at the match and nodded in satisfaction.

_That one is just full of surprises_, she thought.

"Draco Malfoy has caught the Snitch! Slytherin receives 150 points and wins the game!"

The crowd roared. Students were on their feet those on the left of the pitch, whooping and hollering, and those off to the right, making their way out of the Stadium.

Blaise finally put his book on the bench beside him and stood with his fellow Housemates to cheer for their victory.

"Love the smell of victory in the evening!" Yelled Draco from his soaring broomstick to his friend in the stands.

"Way to go, mate! Way to show 'em!"

"Don't wait up, Zabini! I'm going to wash, use the loo, then shag the **brains** out of some chit!" Draco's cheeky grin took up his entire face. Shaking his head, Blaise rolled his eyes and proceeded down the Stadium stairs.

The very euphoric Seeker circled the stands once more before touching down on the pitch and making his way to the locker rooms.

Blaise was pleased that Draco won the game. _If he failed to… _well, Blaise did not want to think unpleasant thoughts.

Students and faculty flooded out onto the grounds. The sky was a stunning dark sapphire. A full blanket of stars and one perfectly crescent moon shed light on the many groups of friends slowly making their way back to their Common Rooms.

Blaise parted from the few Housemates he had been walking with, opting instead to spend the rest of his time until curfew by the lake, with Henry James and his ghosts.

Joanne never looked so disappointed. Her head hung low as she walked side by side with Ginny.

"Can't believe they lost."

"Oh, you know you saw it coming," Ginny tilting her head toward her friend.

"I suppose," she shrugged, "still, it might have helped the plan if Draco lost." She used air quotes around the word 'plan' and spoke in a none too quiet voice. Ginny immediately clamped her hand over Joanne's mouth.

"What are you trying to do," Ginny whispered fiercely,"get us found out?!?!"

Joanne's eyes widened, then she shook her head swiftly.

"Sorry," she whispered back once Ginny released her mouth. She quickly inventoried who was all within hearing range. Luckily they were walking alone, with only the Golden Trio being anywhere within 6 feet of them.

Ginny surveyed the others as well. She was relieved that no one seemed to have taken notice of her friend's comment. _That would not have been good for the plan_, she thought

While checking for potential eavesdroppers, Ginny noticed a poof of ebony curls making its way toward the great lake. She squinted her eyes and watched him retreat inquiringly. Pausing, she turned back to her embarrassed looking friend.

"You go on ahead I, uh, forgot something... in my locker," She said in what she hoped was a convincing tone.

"Okay! See you inside," Joanne replied cheerfully. Ginny was a bit confused at her sudden mood change, and feared she had caught sight of Zabini as well, but then her mane of bouncing brown waves could be seen trotting off to catch up with Colin and his new girlfriend, Kelley. _Always consumed in gossip. And that's why you're not allowed to be a part of the plan anymore, _Ginny reasoned decisively.

She twisted between groups of meanderers trying to make her way toward the lake. It took the better part of 3 minutes for her arrive behind the large oak which blocked two-thirds of the water from her view.

She looked about searchingly.

"Looking for someone, Red?" The silky voice started her. She whipped around to find Zabini smirking at her.

When she did not respond he raised his eyebrows, wordlessly voicing his question again.

After a few awkward moments of silence, she finally found her voice, "Um, yes, actually."

His watch darted from one of her chocolate eyes to the other, "And just who might that be?"

She smirked, ""You, of course."

* * *

Draco exited the locker rooms feeling amazing. Nothing could bring him down. He might just skive off lectures tomorrow and spend the day relishing in the intense gratification he felt.

He took a big release breath, placing his hands on top of his head and closing his eyes.

He took a moment, and then opened his eyes again slowly; turning to look up into the sky he knew was perfection.

But his gaze never made it far enough to marvel in its beauty. For Draco had noticed the only two other people still out on the grounds. He stood still as death.

_Blaise and the She-Weasel? Now what in Merlin's name is _he _doing talking with _her_ out _here_...alone.. only minutes before curfew?_

_You had better have a fucking fantastic reason, mate. If you purposely make me fail I will personally see to it that you regret it._

Not knowing what else to do, the irritated blonde began to walk the path from the pitch to the Entrance Hall, putting his handing in his pockets, all previous euphoria gone.


End file.
